


To Tetsuya, till the end of time

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: "𝙎𝙚𝙞-𝙠𝙪𝙣, 𝙡𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬?""𝘼𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩"
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	To Tetsuya, till the end of time

𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝑻𝒆𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒚𝒂, 𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 

"This would be Kuroko-san's final visit. At this point, we could only alleviate his suffering so he would be comfortable at his last moments." A man in white solemnly stated with his eyes clearly reflecting the immense sadness he's feeling in his heart. 

"You did good, right until the end, Akashi-san. I'm sure Kuroko-san would be happy to spend his remaining time with you." The doctor sadly said.

He hesitantly reached out and patted the redhead emperor's shoulder. The heterochromatic eyed man had a pained expression with tears threatening to fall from his moistened eyes. 

Akashi's shoulders trembled. He couldn't hold it anymore. He turned around and tried to suppress his quiet sobs. His Tetsuya won't be here anymore...

"I'll leave you two alone, Akashi-san." The doctor said as he exited out of the hallway. 

Akashi who was mentally exhausted dried his eyes with his handkerchief before refreshing himself and opening the door to Kuroko's room. His hands were trembling and there were words whispering to him that it'll be alright tomorrow. That it was just a mean prank to him. 

Unfortunately, this was the cruelty of the realness of their present. 

His red and gold orbs started to moisten when his sight laid on the calm posture of his lover sitting on the hospital bed. Just like how he used to read in their room. His hair lost its beautiful teal color but his eyes remained the depths of the cerulean sea. 

Kuroko noticed the door open and he quietly put down the book he's reading before smiling slightly at the redhead. 

"Sei-kun, you're here." He said without any sadness, only genuine happiness. 

"I'm here, Tetsuya. Did I made you wait too long? I was talking to the doctor." Akashi pulled the chair besides the bed and sat on it before caressing the tealnette's hand and softly kissing it. 

"I didn't wait long, welcome back, Sei-kun." Tetsuya shifted closer to the redhead and quietly hugged him and soothing his back. 

The heterochromatic man who was embraced couldn't say any word. Maybe it was his fear of saying anything or maybe he doesn't want to say it. But the tealnette clearly was aware of the situation. 

Kuroko kissed the red locks he loved so much before pulling away to dry the now stream of falling tears from the redhead's eyes with his thumb. 

"I already told you, Sei-kun. Don't cry while looking at me like that. You'll make me cry too."  
The phantom pecked his forehead before covering the heterochromatic eyes with his hand. 

"Tetsuya.." Akashi called out in between broken sobs. 

"When I remove my eyes, I don't want to see tears from Sei-kun, alright?" Kuroko said before admiring the redhead's features and slowly kissing Akashi's cheeks before pecking softly at his lips. He pulled away and waited for a moment before removing his hand. 

He couldn't stop it too. Kuroko's eyes also moistened and tears came down from his cerulean eyes. The window that was slightly opened became an entryway for the wind and it disheveled their hair slightly. 

"Even at this moment, you still refuse to take orders, Sei-kun. But then again, that's really you." Kuroko sobbed and he was gently and pulled into the redhead's arms. 

"Tetsuya, don't go, that's an order..." Akashi desperately said. 

"We can't help it, Sei-kun. I'll have to be disobedient again even if I don't want to." Kuroko sobbed quietly in Akashi's chest and so did the redhead. 

Both men cried their hearts out. One reluctant to go and one losing someone important. They cried their hearts out until tears sprung to their eyes. 

________________________________________________

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝑰'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝑰 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰'𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝑰 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒊𝒓

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐

𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐, 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒐  
________________________________________________

"Sei-kun, will you miss me?" Kuroko softly asked. 

Akashi kissed his forehead before nodding his head, "Of course, I will."

"Then I'm glad." Kuroko said without any remnants of regret.

\--When a person smiles, it would share its happiness directly into others’ hearts.

"𝙎𝙚𝙞-𝙠𝙪𝙣, 𝙡𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙤𝙬?" 

"𝘼𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩"

Kuroko smiled with a satisfied face, his cute white teeth flashing. His worries drifted away staring at Akashi, and seemingly, the person in front of him is no longer wearing his luxurious suits, and is back to being that young man who would smile and jokingly tell him “but I'm absolute” when he was sulking.


End file.
